


High School Interlude

by mar_map



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: High School, M/M, carwash siblings, locker room blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_map/pseuds/mar_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington is new to MOI Academy and his relationship with North and York but not to bullying.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Zachary Miller tries to blackmail Wash and fails spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Interlude

 

This was not how David Washington had expected his Friday afternoon to go.  All-in-all, the day had gone well.  Morning cross country practice had left him relaxed and thankful he wouldn’t have to put up with an after-school practice in what was cast by the weather station to be an unusually hot afternoon.  He’d left second period math confident about the test that North had been helping him study for all week.  During lunch, North and Carolina had been at a student council function, leaving the two absent from their usual places at the table.  It had, however, given Wash the opportunity to steal North’s seat and cuddle in closer than usual to York’s side.  Not an altogether eventful Friday, but Wash was hardly about to complain.

 

Well, that was until he found himself cornered in a deserted section of school hallway after the afternoon bell had rung.  Everyone else had practically raced out of the building, not an unusual occurrence, especially on a Friday.  Wash hadn’t been in a hurry; he’d been planning to meet North and York out by North’s sedan at the end of the day and allowing the parking lot’s traffic to die down a bit before leaving wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

 

“Can I help you?” Wash asked the other teen.  He pushed his locker door closed, slinging his bag over one shoulder before leaning down to pick up his cross country duffel from the floor.  The other kid gave it a hard kick, pushing it out of Wash’s reach and causing him to straighten with a frown.

 

Wash noted that the other kid had about an inch or two on Wash’s height, not an impressive quality; Wash could probably name on one hand men he’d met that were actually shorter.  More noteworthy than his height was the fact that Wash couldn’t remember meeting him in the six months since his family had moved.

 

Moving cities or states was not an unpopular occurrence in the Church household.  This was the fifth time Wash could remember a move, and Carolina had gone through two before he was old enough to recall.  Mother of Invention Academy was the first school where Wash had really felt he’d connected with other students, in no short work due to his blooming relationship with North and York.

 

However, this new student was on Wash’s mind, and when he clipped out a, “Yeah, you can,” Wash didn’t appreciate the tone of his voice.  “You can bring me in two hundred dollars Monday morning.”

 

Now Wash could do nothing but look at him with growing skepticism.  Wash had never experienced the clichéd ‘give me your lunch money’ line, but he had been victim to bullies after transfers before.  Something about being the new kid and turning down parties in lieu of studying had always made him a target.  Well, at least until the bully became acquainted with Carolina that was.  Since starting at MOI, Wash had found himself blessedly free from ridiculous after class bullying.  He had no doubt that getting taken under the wing of the school’s most adored couple probably had something to do with that.

 

“No.”  There was really no other answer Washington could give.  The demand was outrageous to say the least, and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable being basically cornered.  “That’s crazy.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” the other sneered.  He whipped out his phone just as York’s arm came around Wash’s shoulders.  The guy frowned while Wash kicked himself for not even noticing York come from around the corner.

 

“There you are, Wash, I was wondering what was taking you so long.”  He smirked at Wash’s current adversary, leaning his weight down against Wash’s shoulders.  The weight was actually more comforting than Wash would ever admit, particularly to York.  He had a big enough ego as it was, Wash didn’t need to add to that.  “Introducing yourself to the football team?”

 

Wash had to twist a tad awkwardly to catch York’s good eye.  His left side was pressed against Wash’s right, the eye on that side damaged from an ATV accident when he was a sophomore, or so Wash had been told.

 

York smiled at him in that pleased way that made Wash’s insides squirm pleasantly.  He grumbled at himself because now was definitely not the time.  “Miller here is on the football team.  Not that I don’t like seeing you making friends with the locals, but North’s got practice in an hour, so….”

 

“I just need my bag,” Wash said, reaching back out for his duffel, but Miller just kicked it farther away.  Now it was positioned quite firmly behind where Miller was standing.  If Wash wanted it, he was going to have to go through Miller first.  Wash’s frown deepened, growing increasingly frustrated with this tool.  “What’s your problem?” Wash growled, giving Miller a short shove, ignoring their difference in height.

 

“I want four hundred, two from each of you by Monday.  You heard me the first time, unless you want your dirty little secret to get out.”  He shoved his phone into Wash’s face, forcing him to take a step back just to make out what he was supposed to be seeing. 

 

York was the first one to register, exclaiming, “Hey!” while Wash felt a sharp spike of nervousness crawl up his spine.  “Is that us in the locker room?”  York went to grab for Miller’s phone, but it was snatched away just before he reached it.  Miller carefully pocketed the device to keep it safe, and more importantly, out of York’s reach.

 

The photo had been taken on Tuesday, the event practically branded in Wash’s mind for how adventurous and alive he’d felt at the time.  York had cornered him in the locker room after their shared gym class with a hungry kiss after the room had cleared and they were alone.  With hardly any coaxing York had gotten Wash to go down on him until the brunette was incomprehensible.  To be honest, Wash always found York his most attractive, unable to speak with his hands buried in Wash’s hair or with his legs wrapped around North’s hips.  Although, once again, not the time, Wash berated himself.

 

Miller was smirking now in a way that particularly irked Wash.  “Wouldn’t want class president to accidentally see that, would we?  I don’t think he’d like finding out that his best friend is screwing his boyfriend in the locker room.  Two hundred dollars isn’t much if it means keeping him happy, right?  You do that, and the pictures will disappear.  You’ll never hear about it again.”

 

“You got more of those pictures?” York asked, “or was that the only one?”

 

“There are more,” Miller snapped.  Wash glared over at York who smirked back at him.  Apparently this entire situation was more than amusing to him.

 

“You showed those pretty quick,” York continued causally.  He took a step closer to Miller.  “I think you’re gonna have to show me again, just to make sure, you know?  Better show me all of them too, I just want to make sure you’re telling the truth.”

 

Glaring hard at York, Miller made no move to pull out his phone.  Wash considered making a move for his bag while Miller was occupied, but North caught his eye, coming into view at the end of the hall.  “I thought I heard York’s voice,” he said.  He came down the hall in a few steps, footfalls soft on the tiled floor.  He picked up Wash’s duffel and slung it onto his back.  Miller made no move to stop him and instead shifted nervously back a few steps while North smiled at him in that perpetually friendly way he had.  “Getting ready for practice, Zachary?”

 

“Hey, babe.”  York greeted North with a quick kiss before turning his gaze back to Miller.  “He’s trying to blackmail me and Wash.  He was about to show us the scandalous evidence he’s got on his phone when you showed up.”

 

“Really,” North deadpanned.  He looked a bit lost turning his gaze to Wash for further explanations.

 

Miller yanked out his phone, apparently more than ready to go through with his threat of revealing their ‘secret’ to North given that they had refused to pay.  Not to mention that York had totally given up any chance they had pretending nothing was going on.  “I want you to know that it’s all York’s fault,” Wash began, stepping around Miller to join York at North’s side.

 

North sighed.  “It usually is.” 

 

Smiling sheepishly, Wash took North’s hand hoping to ease any of his annoyance.  Sexual advances on one another was something they’d all agreed not to do during school hours.  It had been North’s idea initially to ease Wash into their relationship, and he’d been more than happy to agree.  Not having to worry about either of his two attractive boyfriends jumping him in the hall between classes was an honest relief on his mind.  York had been less keen on the idea, forced to agree simply by being outnumbered.  Wash was sure this break in protocol was going to grate at North’s perfectly ordered nerves.

 

In the meantime, York had managed to wrestle Miller’s phone away from him, flicking through the images that had been taken.  “Look how pretty Wash’s blushing is,” York all but purred, holding the phone up for North’s view.  He pulled back a second later to flick to the next picture while Wash felt a similar blush creeping up on him now.  “Will you forward these to me if I give you my number?  You know what, I’ll just do it myself.”

 

“York, no!”

 

“Aw, but, David, I need something to remind me of you when I’m home all alone.  North, you want in on this?  I’ll forward them to you too.”  York’s voice really booked no room for argument.  Wash felt his embarrassment grow, hand tightening on North’s.  The other blond gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.  “Miller, you’re going to have to show me where you took these from.  These are some great angles; I should pay you just for the kick-ass pictures.”

 

“Give it a rest, York.”

 

“So, uh, how mad are you exactly?” Wash couldn’t help but ask.

 

Mildly surprised, Wash fell into the kiss that North pulled him into.  They hadn’t exactly outed their relationship yet, not that they were attempting to keep it a secret either.  It just never really came up.  He ignored Miller’s shout of “What the _hell!”_ not hard to do given the way North’s teeth were digging into his lower lip, thumb pressing over a nipple until Wash whined against him.  North’s kisses tended to be soft and calming and practiced.  This more intense quality was usually brought to him by York, not that Wash would ever complain about North’s sudden aggressiveness.  It felt nice to be manhandled closer, hips making a short but erratic thrust against North’s leg.  His body was definitely taking an interest in the sudden change of proceedings.

 

Pressed away, Wash found himself whining softly at the distance North had put between the two of them.  He worried his slightly bruised lip between his teeth while York muttered out a, “that was fucking hot.”

 

North leaned close, pressing his lips against Wash’s ear, “That depends,” he growled, “on how well you can make it up to me.  I’ll have to get you on your knees just like York had you in that locker room to really drive the point home, don’t you think?”  A shiver ran through Wash while he found himself nodding, oddly aroused by North’s forward display.  “The both of you.”  His eyes flashed to York, and Wash could practically see York’s pupils dilating in arousal.  North nipped at Wash’s ear before pulling away.

 

Allowing himself to be pulled in close to North’s side, he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his growing arousal.  North used his free hand to grab York by the belt loops, dragging him in close on the other side.  York’s body had practically gone slack, fueled by an equal desire to Wash’s to be completely at the mercy of this undeniably attractive dominant side to North. 

 

“York, love, give Zachary his phone back.”  York immediately jumped to comply, pressing the phone hurriedly into Miller’s shocked hands.  “That’s a good boy.  Now we need to go to the pharmacy to pick up Wash’s meds before practice starts, so go start the car.  I’ll come for you in just a minute.”  York didn’t move, clearly reluctant to leave North’s side until North smiled, turning him around toward the parking lot exit and slapping his ass to get him moving.  “Now, Miller.”  Wash suppressed a shiver when North’s long fingers ran down his spine.  He towered above the younger football player when he took a few steps closer until he was in Miller’s immediate space.  His voice dropped lower, no longer holding the arousing edge as when he’d spoken to York just a minute ago.  “You’re going to delete those pictures, you’re going to leave both David and York alone, and next time you’ll think twice about attempting to threaten either of my boyfriends again.  Do we understand each other?”

 

Miller’s Adam’s apple bobbed when his swallowed, nodding.

 

North took a step back, giving Miller back his space, taking Wash’s hand back in his own.  He was smiling again, that friendly smile that made everyone feel at ease around him.  “Good.”  He went to go, tugging on Wash’s hand, “Let’s go, dear.”

 


End file.
